U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,990 B2 discloses a solid-state area illumination light source including a rigid support; a flexible substrate attached to the rigid support; an organic light emitting diode (OLED) layer deposited on the flexible substrate, the organic light emitting diode layer including first and second electrodes for providing electrical power to the OLED layer; an encapsulating cover covering the OLED layer, first and second conductors electrically connected to the first and second electrodes, and extending beyond the encapsulating cover for making electrical contact to the first and second electrodes by an external power source; and a base connected to the rigid support, the base being adapted to be removably received by a socket and having first electrical contacts for making electrical connection to the first and second conductors of the light source, and second electrical contacts for making electrical connection to conductors in the socket.
The disclosed area illumination light source offers only limited flexibility.